I'll Take You There
by clingykawa
Summary: What happens when Alphonse goes to Resembool and Tucker decides to have a little fun with our favorite blonde? Will Mustang, Hughes, and the gang save him in time or will Tucker take Ed away? Even the mighty fall. Warnings inside. Parental Fic. Chapter 1: Prologue Rating T-M UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH NEW STORY! SORRY! HAD TO WRITE IT! TOOK ME TWO DAYS, SURPRISINGLY. YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING AWESOME TODAY! YAY! GO DANCE IN THE RAIN! WHOOP, WHOOP!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES, UNFORTUNATELY.**

**WARNING(S): Mentions of Rape/Molestation, self-harm, suicidal thoughts. Dark themes. If sensitive to any of the previously stated items, please refrain from reading. You have been warned.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:**

A short blonde of twelve walked through the nearly empty streets of East City alone with the exception of a few passing drunks. It was late at night and the moon was high in the sky. He had just gotten home from a long mission and his train was late. Not only that, he had to leave his brother in Resembool for the sake of the mission.

The night air was thick and Edward could feel his stomach growl in hunger. '_No one's open and I don't want to cook tonight.'_

He sighed deeply and groaned. He was both tired and hungry and at the moment he didn't mind falling asleep in a nearby alley near a nice restaurant. He didn't want to go back to Tucker. He wondered whether or not Nina would be asleep. The four-year-old had grown fond of him and vice versa. Knowing the elder alchemist, he hadn't fed her. He was probably too caught up in his own studies to pay attention to his daughter.

His eyebrows furrowed at the thought, a memory of his own father going through his head. The blonde hook the thought away and picked up the pace. He hated walking at night, especially when he was tired.

Finally, Edward reached the home looked under the mat for key. Opening the door, he saw a sleeping Nina curled up next to the large dog known as Alexander. The golden dog slowly walked off of the couch and then pounced onto Ed softly, as to not wake the small girl he had been lying next to. The golden boy hung his coat and jacket on the nearby coat hanger.

Edward leaned down to look at the dog. "How about I put some food in both of your stomachs?" he asked, smiling.

The dog licked his face in appreciation, before jumping back onto the couch next to the brown-haired girl.

The blonde boy walked into the kitchen, pulling out a few pots and pans, setting them on the stove. He put a kettle on top of the stove, turning the dial. From there, he took a few veggies from the refrigerator, setting them on the cutting board.

"Nii-san…"

Ed turned around suddenly, his golden eyes widening in surprise before a smile crawled on his face. "Nina? Are you hungry?" The girl nodded, one hand wiping the sleep away from her blue eyes, yawning. She rubbed the dog's head that had appeared beside her. "Go back to the living room. The food will be done in a few minutes."

"Okay…" she replied, lying down in front of the TV.

The Fullmetal Alchemist continued to chop the vegetables, a ghost of a smile appearing across his childish face, despite the bags under his eyes that seemed to have aged him.

"Edward," he heard.

Once again, the boy turned around, but a small frown place itself onto his features. He looked at the man before him, the redhead staring at him through circular glasses. "Y-Yes, Mr. Tucker?"

The older alchemist laughed, "No need to be so formal! You've lived here long enough for you to drop such foolish formalities. However, what exactly are you doing?"

Edward by this time had turned back around to the stove. "I'm cooking. I'm guessing Nina didn't eat, and judging by your stomach you didn't either."

The Sewing Life Alchemist laughed nervously, "I suppose you're correct." He walked over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his waist, to which Edward flinched. "You'd make such a good wife, Edward. So caring, and soft. I'd hate to see the day you leave. Now that you're brother's gone, we can have a little more _fun_."

The younger alchemist shook in fear and nearly began to cry as the father backed away from him. Ed could feel the breath over his neck and the smirk in his voice.

Finally, the food was done. But, by this time, the blonde was no longer hungry.

He set the girl's food on the table while putting a cup of dog food in the bowl for Alexander.

The blonde somberly walked up the stairs of the large house, knowing the longer he avoided the man, the longer it'd last.

Oh, how he hated the long aftermath of the long missions his superior would give him. The Colonel would never notice his pleading eyes. He knew it would only get worse and worse. Why stay here when he could tell someone what was happening?

He knew about Alphonse and fuck _where would Nina go?_

He would continuously ask himself why he stayed, when all he had to do was make it so the bastard didn't have any dirt on him. The blonde could take Nina with him, and possibly keep her out of those _damned foster homes._

Ed's mind went blank as he was stripped and thrown onto the bed. He heard the soft creak of the bed and his soul ached for freedom. He was trapped, he knew. There wouldn't be an end. None of this would end and when he realized this tears began to stream down his face.

He no longer screamed when he was violated, knowing no one would ever hear him. He only screamed when Tucker told him to. The blonde lied there limp as he stared at the ceiling, a headache gradually crept up on him as his head hit the bed.

Finally, as his own heart rate had slowed down, he watched as the man left his room, leaving him a light _almost loving_ kiss on the forehead, one a mother would give to her child. A wish of good luck when the monsters came out to play? A prayer that you would stay safe? Or perhaps a farewell as she would abandon her child in the dark for the night?

Ed could hear the gears turning in his head as his thinking reached a high level, one he'd rather not reach. He wondered if that's all this was - a sick game someone was playing, a prank gone too far? Was that all he was - a toy that would soon be broken? And _oh God_ he felt so violated, _embarrassed._ He couldn't defend himself and he was _afraid_, although he had learned to accept his fate. Alphonse lost his body, and now he has too.

But, he felt he had not paid his price.

There this hole, where it was he couldn't tell, but he felt empty somehow. He could slowly feel his mind rotting with...pain?

As the days had gone by, everything was a blur. Everything morphed together, the colors had fused and the black and whites faded into the gray. He walked around with smile on his face, as fake as it was, they mistook it for true happiness at all the progress he was making in the library. They didn't hear the hear echoing screams that echoed in Ed's head that he later found out were his own. And the _nightmares_. The dreams of hell entered his sleep every night. There were several times when Ed awoke Nina in the night and the dark would bark from his screaming. That happened as often he fell on the floor for the same reasons.

He hid the bruises from everyone even himself. The blonde had long become disgusted with the image displayed in the mirror. _It's not me. It's not me._ This isn't what he wanted. This isn't what life was supposed to be like, but he knew things were only going to get worse and worse.

_Oh, how he hated being right._

**SO YEAH! SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE! CHAPTER TWO YO!**

**SAME WARNINGS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS OR OTHER THINGS!**

**Of Shattered Glass &amp; Broken Masks (FMA): It might be a while but I will update**

**Destroy Me (Naruto): Its gonna be a while but I will update**

**REVIEW, YO!**

**ENJOY!**

Edward lied in bed that night with glazed golden eyes. Time went by slowly for the blonde boy as the sun began to rise. He arose from the cold bed and walked over to the window. With golden eyes, he looked down at the city below, gazing into the sun.

"Edward," he heard.

The boy dared not to turn around, for he knew who had called his name in such a way. In the clean window he could see his caretaker approaching him with the same smile as the night before. When he didn't reply, Tucker called his name once more.

"Edward."

The blonde turned his head to look up at the taller man with defying eyes. "What?"

Tucker glared, poking holes into the boy's eyes as he did so. "You should go to the Colonel today. He called earlier and said he wanted to see you at eight."

Looking down, Ed turned his full body around and looked for his clothing. With gold hair covering his eyes, he put on a white shirt. Before the short alchemist could leave the room, he was grabbed roughly by the wrist and again, he didn't turn around.

"You do remember our deal, right?"

Ed simply nodded silently with a gulp and jerked his arm out of the ginger's grip. He left the room with silent footsteps to awake the younger girl that resided on the other side of the house.

The blonde's slow footsteps turned into an almost run as he made his way across the mansion. He turned the corner, his breathing heavy. With his back against the wall, he slid down the flat surface until he reached the floor, beads of sweat running down his forehead, his hair covering his eyes. Tears pricked and golden eyes and just as they were about to fall, Ed heard a voice.

"Little big brother?" he heard.

The blonde nearly gasped in surprise. He hadn't noticed the young girl was so closed to him.

"Are you okay, little big brother?"

The alchemist stood abruptly stood and smacked a bright smile onto his once pale face. "Of course, kiddo! Now, go sit on the couch, while big brother Ed get breakfast ready, okay?"

The dark-haired girl nodded enthusiastically and called for her dog to keep her company. Before the dog followed her, Alexander stopped at Ed's feet, whimpering.

The twelve-year-old smiled. "I'll be fine," he lied. Reluctantly, the large dog walked away from the preteen and to the young girl that sat on the couch.

Edward started walking once again on his weak wobbly legs to the kitchen. The boy was in a dream-like daze.

He cooked a breakfast for Nina and her father with eggs, bacon, and toast. He dared not to be in the house any longer than necessary and quickly locked the bathroom door to take a shower before (regrettably) leaving the house.

There outside stood a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, a uniform covering his body and a cigarette hanging between his lips. The man smirked at him in amusement as the kid walked up to him.

"Hey, shorty-!"

"Save it, Havoc!" Ed exclaimed as he entered the car.

With a small chuckle, Havoc walked around to the other side of the car into the driver's seat and drove away from the forsaken house.

"So, kid, how's the military treating you?" Havoc asked.

"It's fine, I guess. The missions are a little long," the blonde replied, his golden orbs staring out the window.

"Well, you can't say you weren't asking for it, kid," the man replied, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

The young alchemist was silent, pondering the man's words and replaying it over and over again.

_"__You know you deserve it, Edward."_

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The rest of the ride remained silent as the teen saw no reason to let the conversation go any further from there. The golden boy stared out the window with somber orbs and a thoughtful look that graced his features aged him.

The rain poured down onto the streets and onto the car window. Edward watched as the objects in the rain seemingly turned to blurs as they passed them.

Finally, the two reached headquarters and hurried inside. The two blondes hurried up the stairs and into the Colonel's office where the other subordinates greeted them. Of course, Havoc simply sat down and sighed before lighting another cigarette between his lips.

The youngest of the group entered the Colonel's inner office and there stood a blonde-haired woman standing next to a ravenous man with his back turned to the boy.

"Good morning, Edward."

The young Elric turned towards the blonde woman that stood next to the Colonel at his desk. Her almond eyes glanced over the twelve-year-old and noticed his slight limp as he walked towards the desk.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked.

Ed's golden eyes widened and looked down, "I fell off of a ladder in the library yesterday."

Hawkeye walked over to him with concerned eyes. "Maybe you should sit down, or have someone look at it-!" she tried to say, extending a hand to the boy's shoulder.

The blonde alchemist flinched away with a forced smile, "No, Ms. Hawkeye, I'm fine." Ed looked towards the Colonel with a glare before speaking, "What do you want? I gave you my report last night."

"Well, Fullmetal, how did you expect me to read your atrocious handwriting if you're too small to see over my desk?"

The younger alchemist fumed as he face turned red with embarrassment and anger. _"You know what?"_ he asked angrily. Ed took a deep breath before sighing, "I don't have time for your bullshit, Colonel."

With that the teen stormed out of the office and before he knew it he was walking home alone in the pouring rain. He walked furiously away from the building. He didn't bothered paying attention to the droplets that blew into his face as the wind blew against him. No, instead Edward wanted to desperately go home.

_Home to where?_

His short legs stopped and he pondered where to go. He couldn't go back to Tucker, no, not now. He couldn't go back to the wretched home where that bastard touches and taunts him, but he had to.

_Nina._

With a kick in his step, the Fullmetal Alchemist rain through the crying skies and a new motivation. He ran several blocks before he finally reached the Tucker Estate. He entered the house cautiously looking around.

"Nina! Alexander!" he exclaimed.

Not a sound was made and he made his way through the house to find _no one_ was home. The house was hollow and empty and his footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. The only room left was the basement and he entered the room without hesitation.

"Hello, Eddie," the blonde heard. Edward felt a shiver go up his spine, but regardless glared at the man that faced away from him. "Wouldn't you like to look at my new creation, Edward? A talking chimera…"

All hatred had been lost in his golden eyes and a small glimmer of excitement soon turned to misbelief. "No you didn't," he stated.

"Oh, but I did."

Tucker stepped aside to reveal a caged animal. It was a golden dog mixed with some other creature and its brown hair trailed down its back and tail. It looked over at the twelve-year-old. "See, him, that's Ed-ward. Can you say Ed-ward?" Tucker asked way a parent would ask a toddler.

"Ed-ward," it said in a morphed voice.

_'__It really does talk!'_

Edward stood in amazement as the chimera continuously spoke his name without trouble.

"Big Brother?"

The boy's eyes grew wide in realization and anger. "Tucker, where are Nina and Alexander?"

The ginger man simply smirked and chuckled as the boy pinned him against the wall. "I don't understand why you're angry, Eddie," he said. Ed only punched the man with his automail fist. "You're just like me, you wanted to see what would happen, what you could and couldn't do. You saw the chance to test yourself and you did."

"No, I didn't! I'm not like you! You, you messed with someone's life!"

"Messing with someone's life?" the Sewing Life Alchemist laughed. "You tried to revive you own mother just so you could prove that you could do the forbidden and survive it! Is that not messing with _someone's life?_"

Growling, Edward simply punched the man against the wall and floor. "I'm! Not! Like! YOU!" he exclaimed as assaulted the man.

"Fullmetal!"

Ed felt a pair of arms come under his underarms, rendering his flailing fists useless.

"Shou Tucker, you are under arrest for the murder of your wife and acts of inhumanity towards your daughter," the Colonel said in a condescending tone as Lieutenant Havoc handcuffed the middle-aged man and took him outside to the car.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" the preteen screamed as he flailed miserably. As soon as he was released he ran to the whimpering chimera locked away in its cage. "N-Nina," he muttered.

"Can we play now?" it asked in pleading tone.

The boy only gave it a fake smile. "We have to play some other day." Nina whimpered as she lied on her side panting heavily. The blonde simply robbed her belly as she continuously whimpered and cried out in pain.

"Shh, I know."

**Yeah, that's kind of it. Sorry for the delay! Had a lot of school stuff and emotional stuffs and other stuffs and I'm working on my other stories but it'll be a while (probably).**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, its been like...forever…**_**but**_ **I am here. I have arrived. I am home, readers! I'm writing this!**

**Warning(s): Character Death and all of the previously stated warnings.**

**Disclaimer: for here on out, this will be my disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN FMA OR FMA:B**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Let me go! LET ME GO!" the preteen screamed as he flailed miserably. As soon as he was released he ran to the whimpering chimera locked away in its cage. "N-Nina," he muttered._

_"Can we play now?" it asked in pleading tone._

_The boy only gave it a fake smile. "We have to play some other day." Nina whimpered as she lied on her side panting heavily. The blonde simply robbed her belly as she continuously whimpered and cried out in pain._

_"Shh, I know."_

* * *

Fuery didn't know what to do. He was completely lost.

Once Havoc had taken the middle-aged man outside, another set of soldiers (along with some General he didn't know the name of) showed up and took Shou Tucker away. The large man only gave him the orders to have the youngest state alchemist document each chimera there. There had been no point in it, they managed to arrest Tucker alive and he could easily give them everything they needed.

Yes, Sergeant Feury was lost.

Much like the Elric boy.

Edward had yet to come out of the room with the human chimera. The door was locked and barricaded by a nearby desk (or was it a shelf?). Kain could hear soft whimpering from the other side of the door and the muffled sweet nothings. The Sergeant could only guess that it had been the young state alchemist.

Havoc frowned. Ed sounded like a mother calming their child from a nightmare. That's all it was, that's all it had to be, a nightmare. The boy sounded like he'd done this before, like he'd have to comfort someone younger than him. Jean furrowed his eyebrows together in thought. He was just a kid.

If only his boss knew that.

"Where is he?" a voice spoke.

Both Havoc and Fuery looked towards their commanding officer, standing at attention. Both attempted to control their laughter at their boos. Mustang was not having it today. He was soaking wet from the rain and the way Ed had stormed out of the office was not acceptable for him. Then he had _this _to deal with.

No, he was _not_ having it today.

"Where's Fullmetal?" Mustang repeated.

"I-In the room sir, he doesn't seem to want to come out."

The Colonel growled under his breath pushed on the door only to find it wouldn't budge. _What? _Mustang leaned his weight on the wooden door, hands up against the wood. His pale face turned red with frustration. He quickly grew angry, "What the hell is behind this door?!" he yelled, turning the doorknob and pulling.

It opened.

The three soldiers stood in the hallway dumbfounded at the agape door, jaws dropping and choked sounds escaping their throats.

Golden eyes glanced towards the door before once again shifting back to the whimpering chimera in his lap. He shushed her once more. They were in so much pain, too much for Ed to watch. He knew chimeras couldn't be turned back to normally, not without consequences. Even if they stay they way they are now, they won't last. He knew that.

He clutched the knife behind his back tighter, chills running down his spine. He was shaking again.

Roy couldn't even yell considering there was still something blocking their way. He growled sharply at his subordinates that ran to his side, pushing up against the bookshelf. _How did he even get this over here? It's fucking heavy!_

The Sergeant struggled to keep his resolve as he heard continuous whimpering coming from inside. It became clearer as the shelf scraped across the floor that the golden boy was still comforting the chimera.

"P-Please, big broth-er, it hurts," Nina said in a morphed voice, her head nuzzling up against his hand. "Make it stop."

Bright eyes widened and he clenched the knife in his metal hand. "We'll...have to play later, Nina, Alexander," he stated with a sudden calmness, eyes cold. He gave a soft kiss on the top of the chimera's head, a soft whimper rumbling from their throat

Ed ignored the screeching noise the bookshelf made across the floor, he ignored his angry commanding officer, he ignored screaming chimeras down the hall, he ignored the crack of thunder right above the house. Even the cold arms that wrapped themselves around his torso once the job was done.

_God, do you see me now?_

The blonde couldn't let go of the knife. It was covered in blood, his face was smeared with it, but his face was stoic. The Fullmetal Alchemist never took his eyes off the corpse that bled out on the floor. He swore he saw a smile on its face, he tried to force one on his own. Tears pooled at his eyes as he watched the rain fall onto the concrete in front of him.

_I am nothing but a sinner._

The blonde swore he said it aloud, because in the wind he heard, "I am too," and for a moment, he felt at peace. _Only the eye of the storm_, he thought to himself.

"How do you feel?" a voice asked him. He wished he'd flinched at the calm words. He wished he felt _something_.

The blonde didn't answer, he simply looked up at the bespectacled man next to him. When had he arrived? He looks forward again, eyes scanning over the area. There were only a few passing cars and the occasional umbrella.

"Where's Tucker?"

The blonde's voice was so soft Hughes almost didn't hear it. He sounded hoarse, probably from exhaustion. His eyes were a shade or two darker, and the bags under his eyes didn't help his appearance. He looked so _tired._

Maes knew how the boy regarded himself, highly, the _almost_ perfect big brother. Strong, reliable, protective, and supporting of the younger siblings. He'd seen Ed act that way with his younger brother all the time, and looked to be more of a mother hen with Nina.

"W-Will he be coming back?"

Ed felt like the _failed_.

"No, kiddo," he said softly, putting a hand on the boy's head. He ignored the flinch that came with it. "He won't be back, I promise."

He was wrong.

* * *

A week or two had passed before Alphonse began to worry about his older brother. Edward was strong he knew, but he phone calls became increasingly short and stopped all together. Whenever he did speak his voice was hoarse and there was always the excuse of, "Oh, it's just a cold, Al. Nothing to worry about. You just stay over there as long as you need."

That made Al want to go back to East City more. So, he did.

The ride was long and lonely. He'd met a young girl by the name of Lizzy that didn't talk about anything other than games and books. Her curly red hair and dark brown eyes accented well on her, but she looked like his mother.

He knew Ed would talk to her the whole way there if he was here.

As soon as the train stopped, he headed over to the Tucker residence, only to find it covered in yellow tape all over. He called out to Nina, to Tucker, but no reply came.

"Maybe brother knows what's going on," he said more so to himself than anyone that was looking at him strange.

So, his next journey was to headquarters, seeing as his brother or anyone else wasn't at the library.

It wasn't hard to put things together from there.

Ed sounded nervous over the phone. Al, of course, assumed it was the same anxiety that took hold of his brother's life ever since he was a child. But, Edward Elric was not nervous around his brother. Ed sounded unsure and hesitant at allowing Al to join his side once more, and he heard a soft gasp on the other end of the phone at the sound of Nina's name.

The floors were perfectly polished and the walls looked to be freshly painted, and strangely enough, Al realized he missed headquaters.

But, the tension in the room overflowed as soon as he entered.

"Afternoon, Colonel, everyone," he said in his usual polite tone. A round of greetings circled around him, but he wasn't paying attention. His eyes looked over the room to spot his brother in his ruby red coat so engrossed in his work he didn't notice his own brother enter.

"Hey, brother," he said.

Ed raised his blonde head and looked towards the suit of armor in front of him. Ah, his brother. "Hey, pal, how was Resembool?"

"It was great! I got to play with some of the kids that Winry babysat!"

"Oh, that sounds good."

"Yeah, I missed you, too, brother," the armor said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Ed scratched the back of his head. "Haha, sorry, I was kinda engrossed in some paperwork."

"_What?_" Al asked in amazement. "O-Okay, something's not right here..."

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and laughed. The tension only grew. "I'll be done in a second, then we can go back to the dorms, okay?"

"Yeah, that seems fine, but, brother, why can't we stay at with Tucker? Where is he?"

Ed's pen froze for a moment. "Th-There's no need for you to worry about him anymore, Al."

Al pressed on, "Where is he? And Nina and Alexander? I went to the estate and no one was there."

Edward was quiet this time. The only sound in the room was the clock on the wall and the sound of a pen hitting the desk. Ed's bangs covering his golden eyes.

"Where are they brother?" he asked in a hurried voice.

"A-Alphonse, I don't think you should-" Hughes tried to say, emeralds drifting between the two brothers.

The entire office was looking at them now, with pity and sadness in their glassy eyes, the eyes of a soldier. Ed's same eyes.

"Dead," Ed said interrupting the man. "They're dead."

* * *

**WOW! Two in one day?**

**Tell me what you think! At **_**least**_ **three reviews please!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
